Untitled Takahashi Crossover
by The Vagabond
Summary: A young couple goes to meet the in-laws...


Untitled Story by the Vagabond  
  
Disclaimer: All copyrights are held by their copyright holders. No money is being exchanged as a result of this fan fiction.  
  
Author's Prenotes: No prenotes.  
  
The afternoon sun shone brightly down upon the railway station as various travelers began, ended, or continued their travels.  
  
As it was a Sunday, many of the passengers on the train were students having a little fun on their day off from school. Two disembarking passengers in particular were indeed students, but their business was not all fun - through neither was it business.  
  
As the others leaving the train started to clump into twos and threes, heading for homes or what entertainments lay nearby, one couple in particular might have drawn some attention. They were teenagers, boy and girl, holding hands as they walked down a certain road.  
  
Presently the road reached a point where it began to slope upwards, rising towards a small community situated on a large hill. There the pair stopped, as the boy glanced around. Then, having seen no prying eyes in sight, he pulled the girl over to the side of the road and drew her into a long kiss.  
  
"Mmph."  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow, but did not otherwise respond.  
  
"Kin." The girl said, pulling her lips from his. "What brought this on? Don't tell me you intend to force me, here and now.?" The expression on her face was serious, but he knew her too well. She was having a little joke.  
  
Kinnosuke laughed. "Well..heh.I just couldn't wait any longer.and I didn't want my father to see us." He looked a little pained, the expression out of place on his face. Nabiki had never seen him look embarrassed, in all the time she'd known him.  
  
"Do you think he'd object? He might not approve of us.demonstrating our affection?" She smirked a bit. "Or maybe he doesn't approve of your choice of fiancée?" She twirled the diamond ring around her finger, an expensive present from the boy in front of her. (Well, it was expensive for whoever he'd gotten it from. How much he'd paid - or not paid, as the case may be - he'd not revealed.)  
  
Kinnosuke continued to look embarrassed. "Well, no.I'm sure he'd approve. In fact, he'd encourage it. That's what I'm worried about." He smiled at her. "I've never told you about my family. I should warn you about my father before you meet him.  
  
"First of all," Kinnosuke began, "he is the current head of the Kasha-oo school of Martial Arts Freeloading. He's very adept at getting what he wishes through the hard work of others, the same as me - and you, of course."  
  
"Of course." Nabiki smirked. It was their common interest in gaining from others that had caused them to first meet. Kinnosuke had heard of how Nabiki was able to glean expensive gifts, food, and entertainment from gullible men, and he had challenged her to a date to prove that his freeloading skills were superior to her powers of persuasion. After the first "date" ended in a draw, they had gone on what had to be the record- holder for "World's Most Expensive Date," each trying to make the other spend ten yen of their own money. It turned out that Nabiki won, and Kinnosuke had to burden all the debts incurred by the two dates (but he had skipped town before the bill collectors could catch him).  
  
After a few months of hiding out, Kinnosuke returned and proposed immediately. It only took Nabiki a few minutes to decide that she was willing to spend the rest of her life with him, pooling their skills to profit from the ignorance of others. But first -  
  
--she had to meet his family.  
  
As they continued up the hill, Kinnosuke continued. "My father enjoys acting. eccentric. He likes to play mind games with people, even with me. That actually helps him in his freeloading, as his actions are hard to predict. It's also why I haven't seen him for many years. he's hidden himself up here, far from our family's ancestral home. When he left, he issued me a challenge to find him. I finally did, months ago," he grinned, "but I never let him know. I just let him stew up here, watching his back, keeping his eyes peeled for me - while I'm not even there." He laughed. "Like father, like son!"  
  
Nabiki regarded her fiancé with a wry smile. If he liked head games as much as she did, they would be able to play the most devilish pranks on people as well as scamming them. Then again, she'd have to watch for him to play his games on her. "That will certainly keep my wits sharp." she thought to herself. "Any way this goes, it's bound to be interesting."  
  
After a few more minutes' travel, the couple came upon a two-story wooden house overlooking the sloping street. A clock face, oddly enough, was set into the top of the building. It gave the look of a squat giant peering over the whitish walls enclosing the grounds. Nabiki noted absently that the time was completely wrong.  
  
"This is it..." breathed Kinnosuke. "Are you ready?"  
  
Nabiki's reply was cut off as a voice cried out, "Dammit, what do you think you're doing! Gimme back that sake!" The sound of a door crashing open came from behind the walls. The two young people were at the gateway instantly, peering around in the manner of discreet eavesdroppers everywhere.  
  
A young man, probably in his late teens, was doing the shouting. The subject of his shouts was an older, closer to middle-aged man, clad oddly enough in an informal kimono. The older man was also carrying a large bottle in one arm and an armful of pork buns in the other. There was even a bun already in his mouth. "Ah dow now wat yoor tawkn avow" he muttered around the bun. He gulped the rest of the bun down and continued, "I was not under the impression you would go back on your word, young ronin. Remember, we had a deal?"  
  
"Yeah, and you broke it!" The younger man was furious. "You gave your _word_ you wouldn't tell the manager about the -- the..." He broke off, face turning red.  
  
"Tut, tut." the older one waggled a finger. "I never let slip a single word about your indiscretions. Can I help it if our manager is a woman of insight, able to deduce great truth from innocent statements?"  
  
"Innocent statements! You mean, like, 'Godai spent the night over at Yumi's?'" the younger one sputtered. "Dammit, it wasn't like that! And you swore you wouldn't tell if I gave you that sake! That was from my grandmother!" His face was redder than the flag now.  
  
"I merely posed a possibility as to your whereabouts, in response to our concerned manager's worries." He struck a somewhat girlish pose, hands clasped under his chin. "'Oh dear, wherever could Mr. Godai be? It's not like him to be out so late,' is what she said." The older man dropped the "charming" pose. "Can I help it if my simple guess turned out to be the right one?" he shrugged.  
  
"Heh heh..." All eyes turned toward the gateway, where Kinnosuke had stepped out of hiding. (All eyes including those of three women who had stepped out of the door during the last dialogue exchange. One was a squat, motherly type holding glass of, apparently, beer; another was a red-headed woman in what looked like a business outfit. the last, Nabiki noted, wore a cute yellow "Piyo Piyo" apron much like one she'd seen her sister Kasumi use sometimes.)  
  
"Still up to your old tricks...father?" Everyone in the courtyard froze at Kinnosuke's words. The older man had his back to Nabiki, so the couldn't see his expression. But suddenly he sprang forward, towards the younger man.  
  
"Godai! What shameful behavior!" He locked his arm around the stunned young man's neck and twisted him to face Kinnosuke. "Having a child, at your young age, and keeping it from everyone! Truly you are a desperate man!"  
  
The young fellow stammered and choked in the shock. "Bu-. I'm not...I mean, he... I... Huh?"  
  
In a blur of gray, the older man bounded up and away, headed over the wall. That is, he would have been over the wall, except Kinnosuke had a hold of the sleeve of the man's kimono. He growled at the man, "You know I was talking to you. Don't try to get out of it." He locked his gaze with the older man's. "It's been far too long -- _Father_."  
  
The older man studied Kinnosuke's face intently. There was an uncomfortable pause. Finally the man said,  
  
"I can't believe it... but..."  
  
He pointed back and forth between Godai and Kinnosuke. "I can see the family resemblance! For shame, young Godai!"  
  
Kinnosuke bonked him on the head with a fist. "Cut that out! It's still not funny!"  
  
The onlookers were taking this with various attitudes. Godai seemed to be still in shock. The woman in the apron also seemed surprised and confused. The redhead merely leaned up against the door frame and lit up a cigarette. She seemed to be settling in to enjoy a show.  
  
The squat little woman was the only one to speak. "Huh." she murmured, bringing out a bottle to refill her glass. "So Yotsuya's got a kid?"  
  
---Author's rantings  
  
Well, my first real story. I am reminded of the words of Jay Sherman, the Critic. "IT STINKS!" Still, this is only a first effort, a literary warm- up if you will. I'm mainly trying to ensure I have the word-wrapping and other formatting correct (and to see if "fiancée" comes across correctly).  
  
For the Benefit of Those Who Don't Get It: The main joke of this piece is that Mr. Yotsuya, from Maison Ikkoku, is the father of Kinnosuke. Think about it: they both have no visible means of support, and they always con things out of others.  
  
4/24: I had messed up Kinnosuke's name, confusing it with a character whose name rhymes with his. Hard to remember who it was. B^)  
  
If there's anything you can suggest to improve my writing style, feel free to let me know. Comments and criticisms are appreciated. Flames will be maliciously ignored. 


End file.
